The most common method for correcting vision is through the use of corrective lenses, e.g., spectacles, contact lenses, and intraocular lenses. In the case of each of these lenses, the lenses are prefabricated with a specific set of optical properties, mostly optical power.
In some cases, the lenses are capable of some post-fabrication modification (e.g., grinding of lenses). In many cases, the lenses must be prefabricated to a specific power or diopter. In still other instances, the desired optical properties must be estimated and the lenses specifically fabricated. The latter process can be time-consuming and inexact.
The typical solution to this problem has been the maintenance of an inventory of lenses with a wide assortment of optical powers. For example, an optometrist often maintains a large inventory of contact lenses having different diopter values so that prescriptions can be quickly filled. When a lens is out of stock or when a patient requires a custom lens, special orders must be made, causing delays in dispensing the lens.
Thus, there exists a need for lenses which can be readily customized to fit the patient's needs. In this manner, precise correction of the patient's vision can be performed without significant delay or expense.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims. The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages will be better understood from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying figures. It is to be expressly understood, however, that each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the present invention.